


its brighter this time

by leadbitter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bristol Rovers F.C., except not really, pretentious bullshit, west country derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadbitter/pseuds/leadbitter
Summary: bristol is blue, blue, blue





	

it’s one of those english nights, one of those perfect english nights. the thatchers end is in full voice, belting out anything and everything before the warm-up even starts. north bristol is screaming gas blue all the way up gloucester road.

 

 

you’re playing exeter city and it’s free-flowing football, swirls of blue and white up and down the pitch.  It’s a fake local derby but it’s fierce all the same, insults and offence and laughter.

 

the ball falls into the net- one, two, three- and it’s blue quarters running up the wing, arms spread out wide, arms round necks. it’s red stripes that leave the pitch, heads down, scuffing shoes, three-one down at full time.

 

victory tastes like-

 

(-cider.)

(-golden sky.)

 

-the boys you grew up with, boys from henbury and emerson’s and stoke giff, floppy and west country, the soft air down filton avenue.

 

bristol is blue, blue, blue, like the stickers covering horfield’s lamp-posts, and the players are head to toe, running in blue, rovers boys. loyalty and pride and terraces that sing.

 

_ irene, i’ll see you in my dreams  _ follows you back to the changing rooms. the tune is seared into your head, like the pirate standing on your chest, burning a hole into the material stretched over, the same you wore when you were eight and this didn’t mean so much.

 

(-that's blue blood for you.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love rovers too much for this to be any good but fuck if I care
> 
> tumblr: jordpickford


End file.
